eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Axyridis
“How....how the hell did they get BEHIND us?!?!” “Never mind the how! We’re retreating back up the bay now! Kra and Tak Companies will cover our withdrawal!” “But...we’ll be giving up ground!” “Yes, but if they close in pursuit, we’ll only be facing them on ONE front, not two! And maybe we’ll be able to flank them like they flanked us! But only if we still have an army intact enough to fight with! Now get to your company and FIGHT, damn you!” “They’re retreating, just as you predicted, my Chieftain.” “Excellent! Let them think they’re withdrawing in good order, then withdraw your wing’s rear ranks, drop back, take to the air, and circle around again to THAT flank! Attack with several volleys, then repeat the encirclement! Force them ever on the defensive!! We’ll bleed them by the points of the compass!” EcoS-K-15 ‘Axyridis ’ aka ‘Ladybug’, ‘Shemarrian Griffon’ The Axyridis was an early effort by the Hawkmoons to offer more mobility to their forces, in keeping with their growing predilection for aerial combat. Realizing that their Battle Hawks and flight-adapted Monst-Cranes were not sufficient for ground combat holding actions, Hawkmoon Tinkers tried to improve the mobility of the existing Shemarrian ‘tank’, the Monst-Rex, by adding flight capabilities. The resulting compromise sacrifices some armor for the flight systems, but has produced a reliable, tough, and agile aerial armored asset that can leap ahead of ground forces, while providing low altitude air support. Description The EcoS-K-15 is based on the Monst-Rex, but is more streamlined, lighter, and carries less armor. The head is more hawk-like, and sports a raptor’s hooked beak. In place of the back articulated spines, the EcoS-K-15 sports a set of folding armored wings that open up to deploy extending wing surfaces, and several sets of lift/drive thrusters. The Axyridis mounts the same weapons mounts as the Monst Rex, retaining the same degree of firepower, but lacks the armor to stand up in the same heavy fighting as its land bound cousin. Mobility is the key to its success, with its ability to fly and outmaneuver a ground-bound opponent. Depolyment Compared to such aerial combat Warsteeds as the Steel Phoenix, Chirops, and Battle Hawk, the Axyridis is slow and awkward in the air. On the ground it isn’t as tough as the Monst-Rex, either. However, as a compromise, it is a very effective airborne infantry asset and ground attack cyberoid, acting as airborne cavalry for the ground forces. Introduced by the Hawkmoon during the Shemarrian Civil War, the Axyridis would subsequently be adopted by the Wolf’s Path, Blood Riders, Silvermoons, and Darkwaters Tribes. Abilities The Axyridis has similar capabilities as the Monst-Rex, including the modular weapon mounts and Prehensile tail, but lacks the spins, but lacks the heavier armour, but has the added mobility of flight. The armored saddle, resembling the dorsal thorax plates of a beetle, provide an extra measure of protection to the rider; the mounted Shemarrian is -3 to strike directly in the legs and main body due to the plating around her. The head and arms are still exposed, however. Weapons Systems Weapons Mounts (2) The Axyridis carries two weapons mounts identical to those standard on the baseline Monst-Rex. Prehensile Tail This is the same prehensile tail found on the original Monst-Rex. Rider Weapons Of course, the rider can use any Shemarrian sidearm or long arm while mounted. Overflying an enemy and hurling down spears, or dropping grenades, is another favorite tactic. Programming The Ecotroz have infected the AI matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. The resulting animal-level sentience typically has a personality akin to that of a well-trained attack dog; patient and obedient when at rest, aggressive and fearless when in combat. Typically has the same basic programming as for the Monstrex. The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Axyridis intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits) Combat The Axyridis fights in a similar manner to the Monst-Rex, only with the increased mobility of flight allows it to pounce from longer ranges or to dive bomb crush smaller opponents beneath it. Flying Leap Attack 75% chance of knocking opponents weighing up to 2,500 lbs off their feet (lose initiative, 2 APMs, and is -2 on all combat bonuses while grappling with the warmount standing on top of them. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Axyridis an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Variants EcoS-K-15Hm-S The Shemarrian Star Nation evolution of the Axyridis features a more advanced contra-gravity drive system (450 MPH maximum speed), a light forcefield (300 MDC), and two canards with additional weapons mounting points on their ends (can carry two SRMs each, or a single MRM). EcoS-K-15Sm-S The Shemarrian Star Nation Silvermoon variant of the Axyridis is covered in laser-reflective chrome (lasers do HALF damage), and it mounts a powerful laser canon in the tail (3,000 ft in atmosphere, 2d4x10 MD per blast, effectively unlimited payload). EcoS-K-15Br The Blood Riders have a variant that places a flamethrower in the tail, for spraying targets they overfly with armor-melting napalm. The tanks can be use a variety of available fuels; WI-style Napalm-P is preferred, and the standard once the Blood Riders are able to make it themselves. Flamethower Damage: (Direct-Stream Mode) * (Gasoline/Alcohol) 1d4x10 SDC * (Napalm) 1d6x10 SDC, plus does 5d6 SDC per melee for 1d4 minutes * (MD Fluid) 1d4 MD per blast, 1d4 MD per melee for 2d4 minutes * (FC Incendi-Gel) 2d6 MD, 2d6 MD per melee for 1d6 minutes * (WI Napalm-P) 3d6 MD per blast, 1d4x10+10 MD per concentrated burst (counts as two attacks). 2d6 MD per melee for 1d4 minutes. Note: The flamethrower can also be used to cover an area with fluid: up to 10 ft per attack used. Used with Super-Napalm, this does 1d4 MD, Incendi-Gel does 1d6 MD, and with Napalm-P, this does 2d6 MD. Payload: (Direct-Stream Mode) * (Gasoline/Alcohol) 40 blasts * (Napalm) 120 blasts * (MD Fluid) 200 blasts * (FC Incendi-Gel) 240 blasts * (WI Napalm-P) 400 blasts per tank (much more concentrated than the regular gasoline/alcohol). Category:Axyridis Category:Hawkmoon Category:Warmount Category:Aerial Warmount Category:Variants Category:Silvermoon Category:Blood Rider